A King And His Dog
by InLoveWithTheRogue
Summary: Some short drabbles about Beka and Rosto. Please read and review. :D
1. Infuriating

**Author's note- I love, love, love Beka and Rosto, so I hope you like these drabbles. :D Sorry I haven't updated any of my Zutara fanfics lately. I'm having a major writer's block and Zuko absolutely refuses to say or do what I tell him to. He's being so typically male. Ugh. :) Anyway, please read and review. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own what I don't own. ;P**

* * *

Infuriating

Beka slammed her door in frustration. Rosto was one of the most annoying, obnoxious, infuriatingly charming coves that she'd ever had to deal with. Why couldn't he get it through his thick skull that she didn't and would never love him? Not only was he on the wrong side of the law, but he was the King of the Rogue for crying out loud. She sighed as she slumped against the door in exhaustion. She didn't have time to deal with her feelings for Rosto, or the lack thereof. She was a Dog. She had a job to do.

* * *

**Ok. I know what you're thinking. It was short. Duh. That's why it's called a drabble silly. :) Anyway, more to come, so please review. More reviews= faster updates. :)**


	2. Crazy Captivation

**Author's note- I despise the Document Manager with the fiery passion of a billion and twelve suns. Grrrrr! . Anyway, I adore Rosto. He's like the Robin Hood of Tortall. Plus, I love how he is so persistent with convincing Beka of his love. It's sweet. :)**

**Disclaimer- If I don't own it, then it's obviously not mine. ;P**

* * *

Crazy Captivation

Rosto watched over his tankard of ale as Beka laughed with Kora and Aniki. She had a confidence about her these days that only seemed to enhance her beauty. He looked on with a mixture of jealousy and amusement as she turned down offer after offer to dance. She may not love him, but at least she didn't shove his nose in it. He simply couldn't figure it out. The gixie managed to drive him crazy and captivate him at the same time. He knew he could have any mot in the room that he wished.

Except her.

* * *

**Ok. Yes, it's short. It's a drabble. Drabble= approximately 100 words. 100 words= short. Connect the dots peoples. Geez. :) Anyway, more to come, so please review and let me know if these are any good. :) Now to actually say something about the drabble above. Poor Rosto. :( I feel so bad for him. Why can't Beka get a clue? I guess I'll have to work on that later. ;) Byes!**


	3. She Liked It

**Author's note- Hey everyone! I know that I'm supposed to be updating my Zutara fanfics, but I am absolutely hooked on Beka and Rosto right now. I find them simply adorable. :D Anyway, I'm not quite sure how to proceed with this collection at the moment, but I promised myself that I would update at least a couple of times over the next few days, so here it goes. If anyone has any suggestions, I would love it if you would leave them in a review. They would be greatly appreciated. ****J**

**Disclaimer- I'm not Rosto, so I'm not going to steal what's not mine. ;P**

* * *

She Liked It

Rosto swore. Ersken and Kora smothered their laughter when his glare landed on them. He could only imagine what he must look like. Somehow, Beka had managed to not only give him a black eye, but a bloody nose and lip as well. She was still in a fighting stance when he turned to look at her. Personally, he thought she was being rather harsh. All he did was kiss her. He noticed that there was a sparkle in her eye and an upturn of her mouth that she was trying to hide from him.

_So, _he thought. _She liked it._

He wiped the blood from his face with as much dignity as he could muster and kept walking. He made sure to hide his smirk from Beka.

* * *

**Don't even start with me. You can either have short and good or long and crappy. You're going to take the first one and you're going to like it. :)**

**Rosto just can't seem to catch a break, can he? It's his own fault for picking a gixie with such a mean right hook. ;D Anyway, I hope you liked it. I think I'm going to put Beka's opinion of this incident in the next chapter, so check back later for more. :) Reviews make me smile. ;D**


	4. Don't Think About It

**Author's note- Hi everyone! :D As promised, here's Beka's point of view on the last chapter. It's a little bit longer than the rest of the drabbles in this collection, but I was experimenting with a different style, so please bear with me. I love how this turned out. I really like the idea that Beka loves Rosto and just won't admit it to herself. That way, Rosto still has hope and a reason to stick around. Plus, I just really like torturing her. Anyone with a someone like Rosto in love with them who refuses to let herself love him back is just plain bonkers. ;) Anyway, this is just me rambling. ;) Go read the story. :D**

**Disclaimer- If it belongs to someone else, it isn't mine. ;P**

Don't Think About It

_He kissed me! The cracknob kissed me! _Beka thought in stunned shock. Of course, her natural response was to hit him. So, she did. Hard. She struggled to keep from laughing as he swore, wiping some of the blood from his face. Not sure he wouldn't try it again, she kept a fighting stance. Just in case.

_Or is it to keep yourself from kissing him back?_ A rather large part of her brain asked. She didn't allow herself to think on that thought further, afraid of what might come of it. Afraid that if she thought about it, she would let herself think about how nice it was. She wouldn't go down that road. She couldn't.

She could have sworn she saw the man smiling as he turned to walk away.

**Aww! I love writing these kinds of drabbles, because all I have to do is set up the scene and then explore the character's (my) thoughts on the matter. I love that. :) Anyway, I want to specially thanks to StuffedLion for being the first one to review my story! Also thanks to –Katherine-Alvers-, midnightmockingjay, and StuffedLion again for adding me to their alert lists. :) You guys are the reason I write these. I hope to update again soon, so please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	5. I'm Jealous

**Author's note- Hey everyone! ****I know I just updated this, like, yesterday, but I'm having a lot of fun with this fanfic. :) I'm slowly working my way towards the pivotal moment where the tension finally comes to a point between Beka and Rosto. I'm not quite sure how I want to write that, so please bear with me. ****Of course, you have no choice if you want more story. Mwahahahahaha! :D Anyway, enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer- Do I really seem so stupid that I need to steal someone else's ideas? ;P**

* * *

I'm Jealous

Beka glared at the blonde rusher who was currently doing everything in her power to hold Rosto's attention. She had to hand it to him. He was doing a pretty decent job of resisting so far. But, that didn't matter. It didn't matter that he wasn't interested in the blonde. It didn't matter that every time she glanced his way, he was studying her instead of his companion. None of it mattered. Beka had come to a realization.

_Rosto is always going to have mots throwing themselves at his feet._

More important was the next realization.

_I'm jealous._

* * *

**Oooooooh! Finally! Some progress! :D By the way, I have nothing against blondes. I myself am a proud blonde. However, I decided to go with the stereotype of us blondes being boy-stealers. Anyway, ****I want to thank everyone (StuffedLion and –Katherine-Alvers-) for the great reviews. You guys rock. :D At the rate I'm going, I'll probably update again tomorrow, so keep you're eyes peeled. Reviews are good. :) ****And Emily, don't even think about telling anyone about my closet author-ness. ;P**


	6. Don't Die

**Author's note- Bonjour! I think I'm going to have to balance this one out with a comedy in the next chapter. This one is rather sad and depressing, but I really wanted to give Rosto a chance to show the sweet side inside of him that's just screaming to get out. :) I hope you like it. ;P**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that belongs to the great Tammy Pierce. :)**

Please Don't Die

_Don't die. Please. _Rosto thought over and over again. He watched as Beka struggled against her blankets. He held her hand as she cried out in fear of her visions. The whole time, all he could think was, _Don't die._

Oh. He knew that Beka wasn't the only one who caught the sickness that came through the Lower City every summer. He knew that she was a strong gixie.

But, he still worried. Especially now that Kora had started to get faint frown lines from her own worry. If she was worried, something must be wrong. He wiped Beka's brow, his own face hard, masking concern and love for the Dog laying before him.

_Please don't die._

_I need you._

**Poor Rosto. :( But have no fear! Beka only has the fever for three days. As you can imagine, she's not too happy at being coddled. ;P Anyway, I'll post again soon. :)**


	7. Wow

**Author's note- Hola! I wanted to clear up something about my author's note at the end of Chapter 5. I don't want anyone to think that I'm a closet author because I'm embarrassed by my writing. You see, I am a chronic people pleaser. For once in my life, I want this to be something I do without the influence of others. It's kind of like my experiment to see how I handle not people pleasing. We'll see how it goes. :)**

**Anyway, this chapter is rated T, because you may get the wrong idea at the very beginning. I rather like it how I did this, but seeing as I'm still only 15,it's not going to get very inappropriate at any point. :) I'm not exactly someone who would read about that kind of thing, let alone write about it. *makes disgusted face* So, don't get your hopes up. This fic will continue to be rated K+ and T. :) Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that isn't mine. ;P**

Wow

_Wow._

That was the only thought that Beka could process. After all, it wasn't every day that she saw Rosto walking around without a shirt. In her room. While she was in bed. Half-clothed. Admittedly, she knew that this was completely innocent. After all, she was only vaguely aware of what was going on due to the fever that had ripped through her body for the past three days. Now, the fever was gone, but Kora still insisted upon keeping her room scorching hot in case the fever tried to come back. Rosto was only there because Kora had gone with Ersken to meet his parents.

That didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy this while she could. Even if he was the Rogue.

**Personally, I wholeheartedly agree with Beka. Who wouldn't enjoy a shirtless Rosto? :) So, how'd you like this step on the long staircase of Beka and Rosto's courtship? I'm working on that important step where Beaka finally admits her feelings. Fingers crossed. Anyway, let me know what you think. ;D**


	8. It's About Time

**Author's note- Drum roll please! I finally finished THE MOMENT where everything changes between Beka and Rosto! I'm soooo very proud of this chapter. It turned out way better than I expected. This chapter is a little bit longer than the others. It can't really be called a drabble, because it's closer to 300 words than it is to 100. Oh well. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All characters, places, concepts, etc. belong to the great Tamora Pierce. :)**

It's About TIme

Rosto stormed into Beka's room without knocking. Not waiting for her reaction, he marched up to her in fury.

"Why?" He demanded. Beka sighed. She owed him at least an explanation for what she had done.

"Rosto,' she said. "I had to do it. I couldn't disobey an order."

"You could have been killed!" he shouted.

"Why are you yelling at me? I risk my life every day. I can't turn my back on these people. They need me! I don't see why you're so upset. All I did was raid a drinking den to stop a slave auction. You frequent places like that every week, but do I barge into your room and start yelling at you?" Beka stopped to take a breath.

"You never said you were worried before," Rosto said, a strange look on his face.

"About what?" Beka asked in confusion at his abrupt change of topic. She was just glad he had stopped yelling.

"Me," he said softly, causing Beka to blush.

"Of course I worry about you. You're… well… it's just…" Beka stuttered, wondering how they had gotten to this point. She looked at the floor of her room, afraid to look into Rosto's eyes. Afraid that she would see her emotions mirrored in them.

"Beka," he said gently, sending a chill down her spine. "Look at me."

When she continued to look down, he lifted her chin until her eyes were level with his. He slowly lowered his lips to hers. She melted against him in contentment as they drew apart. She couldn't seem to stop grinning. He kept his arms around her as he whispered in her ear, smiling.

"It's about time."

**Yay! I am so very proud of this one. Now they just have to tell their friends. :D I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks, so please review. :) Oh, and by the way, Rosto is yelling at Beka because she got into a HUGE bar fight when she was busting the slave auction. He's so cute when he's upset and over-protective. He's really a big softie on the inside. ;P**


	9. Nothing To Do With Him

**Author's note- Hi everyone! I almost didn't update today, but then I realized that that would be ridiculously cruel. Especially considering how this story has now gotten over 500 hits since I first posted it. :) Happy dance. ;P So, I want to thank everyone who's been keeping up with the story and to those of you who have reviewed. Special thanks to Light of Polaris who reviewed almost every chapter. Thanks for reminding me about Rosto's vanity. I promise to make next chapter specifically about his incredibly adorable vain self and dedicate it to you. :) Anyway, this is the morning after Beka and Rosto's kiss. And no he did not spend the night. This is rated for all audiences. ;) This may be a little out of character, but I couldn't resist. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- If it belongs to Tamora Pierce then it's not mine. :)**

* * *

Nothing To Do With Him

Beka wasn't primping. She wasn't. She was just taking her time. And it had nothing to do with the fact that Rosto would undoubtedly be outside at breakfast with everyone else.

She simply wanted to look her best on her day off. Which is why she took some extra time to brush her hair. And to pinch her cheeks to put some color into them. She had also put on a dress. But she had a reasonable explanation for that, too. One that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Rosto was waiting for her and no one else. She just couldn't think what it was at the moment.

She smiled as she walked out the door, thinking of the way he had kissed her good night last night.

Maybe it had a little bit to do with Rosto.

* * *

**Aw. :) This chapter reminds me of me right before a date with my boyfriend. Enough said. :) I think I'm going to wait to update until this chapter gets 5 reviews. *insert evil laugh here* Review if you ever wish to hear from Beka and Rosto again. :) Hopefully it'll be soon! ;P**


	10. Rosto's Vanity

**Author's note- Hi everyone! I'm kind of cheating. I only got 4 reviews so far on the last chapter, but I couldn't wait to post this. I wrote it the day of the last one. :) I have decided to never do that again, because not updating nearly killed me. Anyway, as promised, here is my chapter on Rosto's vanity. I hereby dedicate this chapter to Light of Polaris. :)**

**Disclaimer- Not mine= not mine. ;P**

* * *

Rosto's Vanity

Rosto had been thinking long and hard about how to tell his and Beka's friends about their new relationship. However, it was rather hard to think when his mind kept turning to the kiss from the night before. Of course, he had known it would only be a matter of time before Beka succumbed to his charms. His thoughts kept on this strand as he sat down with the others for breakfast. Beka had yet to come down, so he still had a few minutes to think of a way to introduce her as _his_.

Kora had begun to notice his unusual silence. She almost commented on it, when a grin lit up his face.

Beka had finally decided to grace them with her presence, and was coming down the stairs in a dress of all things. Rosto strode up to her before she could protest and dipped her down for a deep, long kiss.

Beka was blushing by the time he pulled her back into a vertical position. She normally would have slapped him for being so vainly dramatic, but she decided to let him have his moment as Kora, Aniki, and Ersken laughed. She had a feeling she would be catering to his vanity a lot in the future.

Oddly enough, she didn't mind.

* * *

**Ok, so it wasn't my best work, but it's what I wrote, so you're stuck with it. :) Ok, so I'm not sure if this is the end or not. I may add a few more chapters, but let me know if you have any ideas. :) Also, check out my other stories. I'm especially proud of **_**Did You Mean It?**_** :) Anyway, please review and let me know if you want more Beka and Rosto. Byes! ;P**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I'm posting to say that this fanfic is officially complete! Before you freak out on me, let5 me say that this is not the end of my writing career. :) I think I'm going to try writing a full-length fic about Beka and Rosto instead of just drabbles. Anyway, I just want to thank all of you who reviewed/added the story to alerts/or added the story to your faves. :) Check out my other stories, and stay glued to that computer screen for the next fanfic. :)**

**Peace and love,**

**InLoveWithTheRogue**


End file.
